Water-type
The Water-type (みずタイプ, Mizu Taipu) is one of the eighteen types. Notable Trainers that specialize in Water-type Pokémon are Daisy, Lily, Violet & Misty of Cerulean City, Wallace and Juan of Sootopolis City, Crasher Wake of Pastoria City, Cress of Striaton City, and Marlon of Humilau City. Prior to Generation Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum all Water-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack. Statistical averages Overall *HP=70.79 *Attack=70.53 *Defense=72.01 *SpAtk=71.40 *SpDef=68.18 *Speed=63.77 **Total=416.68 Fully evolved *HP=86.07 *Attack=84.39 *Defense=85.25 *SpAtk=86.03 *SpDef=82.51 *Speed=71.90 **Total=496.15 Battle properties Characteristics Offense The Water type is also useful offensively. Water-type Pokémon can learn Ice Beam or Ice Punch to deal with Dragon and Grass types, which would make their resistance to Water-type attacks irrelevant. It can be extremely useful to be super-effective against Ground and Rock types when traveling through caves, etc. As a result of these advantages, as well as having to get through water routes using Surf, Waterfall, and even Whirlpool or Dive, most Trainers usually have at least one Water type in their party. Also, double weaknesses to Water are fairly common (largely due to the common Rock/Ground typing) while there are only five Pokémon that have a double resistance to Water (all of which are Water types themselves). Defense Defensively, the Water type is very strong when combined with high defensive stats. As every Water type, with the exception of Magikarp (and Rotom in its Wash form), can use Ice moves to counter Grass types (although Magikarp can learn one Flying move, Bounce, which can also counter Grass types), and a small number of Water types such as Gyarados, Octillery and the Slowking evolutionary line are capable of learning the Fire moves Flamethrower and Fire Blast which are also capable of countering Grass types, Electric types are the only true threat to Water types. That is not the case if the Pokémon in question have Abilities or subtypes that neutralize or nullifies this weakness. Quagsire, Swampert, Whiscash, Gastrodon, and Seismitoad are all immune, via their secondary type, Ground. Others, such as the Lanturn evolutionary line (which are also immune if they have the ability Volt Absorb), the Ludicolo evolutionary line, and Palkia have subtypes that are resistant to Electric. Water types often have the most balanced attributes, usually coming with decent Attack, Special Attack, and Defense stats, but below average Speed. Contest Properties When used in Contests, Water-type moves typically become Beauty moves, but can also be any of the other four Contest types, excluding Cool. Pokémon As of Generation Unova, there are 109 (111 including the relative alternate forms of Castform and Rotom) Water-type Pokémon or 16.80% (17.10%, including Castform and Rotom forms) of all Pokémon, making it the most common of the seventeen types. Pure Water-type Pokémon *Squirtle *Wartortle *Blastoise *Psyduck *Golduck *Poliwag *Poliwhirl *Politoed *Seel *Shellder *Krabby *Kingler *Horsea *Seadra *Goldeen *Seaking *Staryu *Magikarp *Vaporeon *Totodile *Croconaw *Feraligatr *Azumarill *Remoraid *Octillery *Suicune *Mudkip *Wailmer *Wailord *Corphish *Feebas *Milotic *Castform *Clamperl *Huntail *Gorebyss *Luvdisc *Kyogre *Piplup *Prinplup *Buizel *Floatzel *Shellos *Finneon *Lumineon *Phione *Manaphy *Oshawott *Dewott *Samurott *Panpour *Simipour *Tympole *Basculin *Alomomola *Froakie *Clauncher Half Water-type Pokémon Primary Water-type Pokémon *Poliwrath *Tentacool *Tentacruel *Slowpoke *Slowbro *Slowking *Dewgong *Cloyster *Kingdra *Starmie *Gyarados *Lapras *Chinchou *Lanturn *Marill *Wooper *Quagsire *Qwilfish *Corsola *Mantyke *Mantine *Marshtomp *Swampert *Lotad *Lombre *Ludicolo *Wingull *Pelipper *Carvanha *Sharpedo *Barboach *Whiscash *Crawdaunt *Relicanth *Empoleon *Gastrodon *Palkia *Palpitoad *Seismitoad *Tirtouga *Carracosta *Ducklett *Swanna *Frillish *Jellicent *Keldeo Secondary Water-type Pokémon *Omanyte *Omastar *Kabuto *Kabutops *Surskit *Spheal *Sealeo *Walrein *Bibarel *Rotom *Skrelp Moves Trivia * Generation Kanto introduced the most Water-type Pokémon of any generation, with 32, and Generation Sinnoh introduced the least Water-type Pokémon, with 14. * Generation Kanto introduced the most Water-type moves of any generation, with nine, and Generation Johto introduced the least Water-type moves, with three. * Water is the most abundant type, with 109 Pokémon species (111 counting Castform and Rotom), comprising nearly 17% of the entire known National Pokédex. This may be a reference to how water is the most abundant substance on Earth, and how the majority of all species of life live in water. * Every generation has introduced Water-type Pokémon whose names begin with the letters P and S. * At least one dual-type Water/Flying Pokémon has been introduced in each generation. * Every generation has introduced exactly one non-damaging Water-type move. * Each possible type combination that is doubly weak to Water Rock/Ground, Fire/Ground, and Fire/Rock) has been used so far on at least one Pokémon. The same is true for Electric, Grass, Flying, and Psychic. * The Water type has been paired with every other type except the Fire type. This means it has been paired with the highest number of types, tied with the Flying type. * Water-type moves are tied with the Dragon type for having the most held items that boost their power: Sea Incense, Wave Incense, Splash Plate, Mystic Water, Water Gem, and the Lustrous Orb. * The Water type has the most Gym Leaders of its type with a total of six. ** It is one of two types, the other being Electric, to have a Gym in every main series game so far. * Ground is the type most commonly paired up with Water. Previously, Water/Ground was unique to Wooper and Quagsire. * The Water type is the only main series starter type that does not have a variation of Double-Edge: Fire has Flare Blitz, Grass has Wood Hammer, and Electric has Volt Tackle. ** Conversely, it is the only one of the four types with a variation of Quick Attack (Aqua Jet). References Other Element Types Category:Pokémon Types Category:Water-type Pokémon